crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Idate
"I'm just an Orca on a stroll." - Idate (Orca), Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Background Information Idate '(イダテ) is a humanoid killer whale from Deep-Sea Prisoner's series, ''Ice Scream. He also made a minor appearance in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea known only as "Orca". He is the brother of Takama and the uncle of Nagi. Appearance His skin is pale, and his sharp black eyes are often accompanied with a smirk, giving him a devious appearance. He has cropped black hair with two white eye-spots on both sides, giving him a more "orca-esque" appearance, along with a tall black dorsal fin on his head. He wears a black business suit and a grey shirt, which is occasionally accompanied with a black tie (as seen in his Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea sprites), but he is often shown without it in his Ice Scream appearances. He also wears a pair of black pants, gloves, and shoes. He often is shown holding or smoking a cigarette. When he was younger, he wore the same black business suit and a white shirt, as well as a red tie and gray sleeveless sweater. Personality Idate has shown a tendency to be cruel and sadistic with his actions, often referring to beating up others as "playing" with them. He also appears to be a heavy smoker. In his Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea''appearance, he is noticeably derogatory towards sharks, calling them "stupid" and "just fish". He even goes so far as to attack Samekichi unprovoked in hopes of eating him. In spite of his belligerence, he has been shown to be helpful, such as when he helped Tatsumiya escape at Wadanohara's request, although he claimed that he had nothing else to do. In ''Ice Scream, he appears as the antagonist and often harasses the residents of Iceberg Isle, especially Rocmawhom he appears to have a particularly unhealthy obsession with. He dismisses his niece, Nagi, as a mere child, and his elder brother Takama seems to disapprove of him. Background Not much is known about Idate's past. He most likely come from the same city of orcas as his parents. Appearances Major * Ice Scream - Idate is the antagonist in Ice Scream, and commonly harasses the villagers of the island. Minor * Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea - Idate is a minor character. In one bad ending, he devours Wadanohara in curiosity, wondering what witch flesh tastes like. He later aids Wadanohara in the game with escorting Tatsumiya to a safer place. Cameo * Mogeko Castle - He appeared on a TV screen, along with some of the other Ice Scream cast. Relationships ''Family'' Nagi Nagi is Idate's niece. Nagi loves him a lot as her uncle, but dislikes him treating her like a child. Idate's obsession with Rocma often shortens the time they spend together, which Nagi dislikes. Takama Takama is Idate's elder brother. They have yet to be seen interacting, but his elder brother seems to disapprove of him, even telling Nagi to keep away from him (as seen in Mogeko's LOG #1). ''Ice Scream Cast'' Rock Idate has a hateful relationship with Rock; nevertheless, he considers him a friend. They are smoking buddies, but Idate tends to talk about Rocma, much to Rock's obvious displeasure. Rocma Rocma is one of Idate's enemies. She is the only resident of Iceberg Isle who dares to counter him. Idate has an unhealthy obsession with her, and various illustrations depict him thinking of or talking about her. It has been confirmed as of the '''2017 10 22 update that Idate has one sided feelings towards Rocma. Shirogane Shirogane is Idate's torture victim. On two different occasions, Idate beat him with a stick, and stabbed him with an icicle. Yukisada Yukisada is one of Idate's enemies. Idate tore off Yukisada's arm and tried to eat him. Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Cast Wadanohara Wadanohara is Idate's acquaintance. He attempted to eat her once as well, and was even successful in one Bad Ending. Later in the game, he fulfilled her request to assist Tatsumiya, although he brushed it off as simply having nothing else to do. Samekichi Samekichi was Idate's one-time torture target. Idate targeted him on account of Samekichi being a shark. Old Old was Idate's one-time torture target. Old was defeated quickly at his hands after a request from Wadanohara to help Tatsumiya. Like his son, Old was targeted on account of being a shark. Tatsumiya Tatsumiya is Idate's acquaintance. He assisted her in escaping from Old. A bonus scene in Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea implies that Tatsumiya has a crush on him. Other Characters Satanick Satanick and Idate share similar natures, as well as similar hobbies of sexual and violent natures. They are seen to get along rather well, often seen drinking and eating out together in a friendly manner. Gris Gris possibly has romantic/sexual feelings for Idate, of which he does not reciprocate/feels uncomfortable by his presence and familiarity. Trivia * Idate is one of the few characters to appear in several of Deep-Sea Prisoner's works with a significant role, appearing in both Ice Scream and Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, as well as a few of Deep-Sea Prisoner's illustrations. * His tail is a delicate area. * When he's sober, he can get a perfect score playing darts. However, while intoxicated, he can't even get one of the darts to hit the board. * He has been shown to have worn heart-patterned boxers at least once. * He is seen receiving underwater cigarettes from Nekoyama in Ice Watching. * He's rather violent with his "food" and sometimes even rapes them before eating. * Idate's parents are currently in a town full of orcas. * As seen in Deep Sea Prisoner's artworks, he seems to panic if he loses his cigarettes. * His name comes from the word "intim'idate'." * As of September 7th, 2017, Idate has been ranked 5th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. * In an earlier version of "Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea", his actual name instead of "Orca" is shown twice. This was most likely a mistake. * He does not like to resort to violence using weapons and believes that using them is "cheating". Quotes * "I'm just an Orca on a stroll." * "Anybody stronger around?" (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea Bonus Room) Role in CC Sans and him met one day and then decided to team up, (After Papyrus' death) and they both became troublemakers and allies of the heroes at the same time. after sans died. idate became even more aggresive and has it out for the pals's throats.Category:Characters